Lo tenía todo
by Harry Hale
Summary: La tenía a ella. A Sydney. Lo tenía todo.


Unas grandes y afiladas fauces se cerraron con un golpe fuerte a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

Sonrió.

Ella se retorcía debajo de él, gruñendo y peleando, y a pesar de que casi no podía contenerla, Liam se sentía feliz.

Desde que Hayden lo había dejado pensó en la posibilidad de no volver a enamorarse, pero es que ella era la cosa más bonita e irresistible del mundo.

Lydia aparcó la camioneta de Derek y las cadenas repiquetearon al compás de su carrera por llegar a ellos. Liam se aseguró de sujetarla bien mientras Lydia la encadenaba fuertemente a un árbol.

Se veía encantadora toda encadenada, hasta pareció que ponía de su parte al no resistirse tanto y permitir que Lydia cumpliera su cometido, la luz de la luna llena bañó a Sydney y Liam pensó que no había mujer más hermosa.

─ ¿Ya casi?─ preguntó Liam, sin soltarla.

─ Ya─ anunció Lydia, incorporándose─, Deaton dijo que estas no se romperían tan fácil.

Liam asintió, se volvió hacia Sydney y le plantó un sonoro beso en la coronilla.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes?─ Sydney lo miro, con los centellantes ojos color ámbar.

─ Incomoda, pero bien, estoy bien─ su voz tenía el característico tono rasposo de la transformación─, ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

─ Si contamos los seis árboles que derribaste, pues yo diría que más o menos─ intervino Lydia, rodeándose con los brazos para darse calor, esa noche era fría, inusualmente fría.

─Lo estás haciendo perfecto, tesoro─ contestó Liam, lanzándole una mirada elocuente a Lydia, quien levantó los brazos en señal de paz─. Para ser tu cuarta luna llena, lo haces mejor que muchos betas.

Sydney asintió, jadeante, unos segundos después lanzó una dentellada acompañada con un rugido que consiguió que Lydia diera un bote y Liam cayera hacia atrás.

Liam se apresuró a correr a su lado, acunó la cara de Sydney en sus manos y juntó su frente con la suya mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, los colmillos de Sydney se fueron haciendo pequeños, las uñas desaparecieron y sus ojos volvieron a ser del cálido azul de siempre.

Se rio, llorosa.

─ ¡Lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando!─ Liam la besó en la boca─. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

Podía sentir el peso de la luna llena, claro que sí, siempre lo sentiría, pero la tenía a ella, y mientras ella estuviera con él, podría soportar todas las lunas llenas de la vida.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con una risita.

─ ¿Sabían que del término luna deriva la palabra lunático?─ comentó casualmente Lydia, encaminándose hacia la camioneta─. Bueno, pues yo tengo al mío esperando en casa.

Liam se alejó de Sydney un momento para sacar unas mantas de la mochila donde Lydia había traído las cadenas, también había agua y cuatro hamburguesas grandes de Burger King.

─Que considerada, nos ha traído la cena─ comentó con tono juguetón. Sydney abrió la boca, incitándolo a que le diera un pedazo de hamburguesa, una hora después de cenar Sydney se quedó dormida, con la cabeza recargada en su hombro derecho.

Estiró el brazo y cogió una frazada, si bien no sentían el frio como los humanos, la noche no estaba como para cuestionar la inusual amabilidad de Lydia, le besó el pelo y la cubrió con la frazada, atorándola a ambos costados de su cuerpo, en las cadenas.

Él se rodeó con la otra frazada y, mientras la observaba dormir, recordó cómo se habían enamorado.

La había conocido cuando ingresó al instituto de Beacon Hills, una de las chicas más bonitas y de las más listas, casi todas sus clases eran NA, era simpática, casi siempre traía un libro en la mano e iba a todos los partidos.

Al siguiente año de llegar a ese instituto, su amigo Mason lo siguió hasta allí, ella se hizo amiga de Lori, la hermana d Brett, antiguo enemigo para después convertirse en su amigo, de Mason y… de Hayden, además de que Lydia la adoraba.

Sydney, fiel a no perderse ningún partido, asistía y en más de un partido, ella le hizo la porra, según Mason, por petición de él, ella hizo un cartel que rezaba ¡VAMOS LIAM!

Para el siguiente año, Hayden ya lo había dejado y Sydney fingió, por su propia seguridad, que estaba con los cazadores de Beacon Hills.

El verano antes de empezar su último año de instituto, ella regresó de Yale, para pasar las vacaciones con sus padres, se la había encontrado en el supermercado, donde ambos hacían los recados para sus respectivas madres.

Sydney no podía levantar una caja con latas de limonada de tamaño considerable, él le ofreció ayuda y ella aceptó, sin rechazar su cercanía como la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, como si no le importase que el fuera un hombre lobo. Una cosa llegó a la otra, y para cuando se subió a su coche, después de haber ayudado a Sydney a subir sus compras a su camioneta, ya tenían una quedada.

Después de un tiempo de salir, de tomar aviones algunos fines de semana y hablar todos los días, Liam ya estaba perdido por ella, mandó una carta a Yale, para solicitar que lo aceptaran y realizó el examen, obteniendo una fabulosa nota, él le dio la noticia de que lo habían aceptado y Sydney no cabía en sí de gozo.

Dos años de relación, ella en su último año de universidad y a él faltándole dos para graduarse, Sydney le dijo algo que lo desconcertó.

─Quiero ser como tu─ estaban sentados mirándose, ella envuelta en su albornoz color vino y el con la ropa de cama cubriendo su desnudez─, como Scott y como Derek.

─No─ fue lo único que había alcanzado a responder, con tanta brusquedad que logró que Sydney saliera de la habitación dando un portazo. Esa noche le tocó dormir en la bañera.

Un par de meses después fueron a Beacon Hills para pasar las fiestas, el frio de Diciembre le helaba el rostro, Scott lo escuchó atento y se encogió de hombros.

─Si es lo que quiere no tienes derecho a decirle que no─ Liam le explicó que no quería perderla, Scott le lanzó una mirada fría─. Ella no es Hayden.

El 25 de Diciembre, Scott cogió a Sydney por debajo de las axilas y la subió a la mesa de metal de la veterinaria, levanto un poco su sudadera dejando el costado izquierdo expuesto, el Dr. Deaton los miraba expectante, Liam le había cogido la mano mientras los dientes de Scott penetraron en la carne blanda. Sydney chilló de dolor.

Deaton le desinfectó el área del mordisco, la herida brilló roja en la piel blanca, una gaza la cubrió, si Dios era grande, esa herida desaparecería mañana, para siempre. La herida se fue y a la mañana siguiente Sydney volaba por los aires después de que Isaac la embistiera en un entrenamiento, Liam estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él cuando Cora le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Scott la había entrenado y Liam había estado con ella en todas sus lunas llenas, se quedaba sin aliento al ver sus ojos brillar dorados, el corazón se le aceleraba al escuchar su rugido y no podía evitar que la felicidad lo embargara al observar como ella derrotaba a su adversario de entrenamiento.

Y ahí estaban, juntos.

─Te quiero tanto─ susurró y enterró la cara en los bucles oscuros del cuerpo durmiente de Sydney.

─También yo─ le contestó adormilada, él se sobresaltó un poco y después sonrió.

Mientras se encontraba sentado en un montón de hojas húmedas, con la frazada cubriéndolo y acurrucado junto a Sydney, no pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos a los que había perdido, Hayden que salió pitando de Beacon Hills con su hermana, y Brett y Lori, asesinados por los cazadores, le había dolido hasta la medula.

Pero la tenía a ella. A Sydney. Lo tenía todo.


End file.
